elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The World-Eater's Eyrie
The World-Eater's Eyrie is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: ' N/A *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthrough Save multiple times throughout this quest. You will encounter multiple Draugr Overlords and other creatures. Stock up on potions and magical spells. Be warned - as many may have guessed, no follower may follow you whilst you are completing this quest. However, the follower you had before completing this quest (this includes and mercenaries) will catch up to you later, although the best way to find them is to Fast Travel. Odahviing to Skuldafn]] You must reach Skuldafn to get to the portal, but the only way to reach Skuldafn is to free Odahviing. Tell the guard to open the trap. When you return to Odahviing he'll be ready to fly you to Skuldafn. Once you are ready you tell Odahviing and you climb on this back and flight across the eastern mountains. This is where your follower will leave you. Skuldafn Temple As soon as you get to Skuldafn, you are likely to be attacked by a dragon at this point. Use Dragonrend, and then kill it and absorb its soul. Be cautious, as there is another dragon waiting for you further ahead. Deal with the second dragon like you did the first. Fight your way to the temple filled with Draugrs. You will then come across a puzzle room. Puzzle Rooms Stand by the lever and face the puzzle. On the left and right side of the puzzle are pillars with emblems on them. Turn the puzzle pieces until the shown emblem is pointing at the emblem on the walls. When looking at the puzzle from the lever, it should be eagle, snake, eagle for the left gate. You must adjust the middle piller last for the gates to open. Second Puzzle Room: The emblem for the first stone pillar you see when you walk in is around the corner on the right and is a snake. The other two emblems are above and outside the door of their corresponding pillars. Third Puzzle: Involves the Diamond Claw. From top to bottom: Fox, Butterfly, Dragon. Enter Sovngarde on top of Skuldafn]] Once you get to the roof of Skuldafn Temple there is one Elder Dragon and one leveled dragon sleeping on each side of the portal (Do not wake them or use the "Storm Call" shout if you do not wish to make the fight more difficult). Then, you will see a Dragon Priest. The priest’s name is Nahkriin, and his staff is the key to going to Sovngarde. Kill Nahkriin and take his staff, use it on the altar, and jump into the portal. Nahkriin can be extremely difficult for lower leveled players, especially those who do not have any resistance to his frost magic. This mage is completely ranged who can quickly obliterate you with his Ice Spike. It is very hard to escape once you have been hit due to the fact that the spell drastically slows you down as well. A strategy that can be useful is to position yourself near the edge of the large stairs (if you walk up the stairs, position yourself to your right) and hide behind the pillar. Nahkriin's AI is made in such a way that he will never confront you in melee range. This will make it so that while your hiding behind the pillar, Nahkriin will just be waiting for you to poke your head out to shoot his spikes at you. Use this to your advantage by equipping your bow and hopefully many arrows found throughout your travels and continue to slowly pick away at the casters' health. Fire an arrow or two and hide behind the pillar. The higher your Archery level is by this point, the easier it is to kill Nahkriin. Continue to slowly chip away at his health until he is finally dead, making sure to save every so often. (Incase you make a mistake with positioning or get hit too many times) Alternatively, you can summon a Frost Atronach to absorb the damage for you while you chip away at his health. A shield can help in this case as well. Alternatively, you can use the Storm Call and run down stairs and hide near the wall waiting till the shout kills him. Being a Level 4 vampire would also be useful here as it gives the player 100% frost resistance. However, the player would be weak elsewhere Note: I only used Unrelenting Force on him and for some reason he had only half health, could be his own Storm Atronach damaged him. I did not get attacked by the dragons as well. They sound like they're snoring. No joke. Notes *The two dragons sitting on pillars to the right and left of Nahkriin did not appear to be sleeping, they were both awake and their head's would follow the player as he moved around them. They do not appear to be aggressive unless attacked. (Possible bug?) (Confirmed on PS3, possibly they're with Odahviing, not on your side Or Alduin's yet?) *I could not kill either of the two dragons sitting on the pillars. Health became depleted, and neither attacked me. They then regained their health after some time. Bugs *It is possible for the first Skuldafn puzzle room to glitch, not allowing the middle pillar to rotate at all and thus not allowing the player to open the door and continue. Reloading from a save OUTSIDE the temple appears to fix this. I had this issue however after finding the game glitched I saved the game and reloaded that save and this fixed the problem and allowed me to continue. (XBOX 360) *The puzzle with the Diamond Claw wont open even after inserting the right sequnce. Try realoding to a save or leaving the temple and reentering the sequnce. (XBOX 360 and PS3) (On PS3 leaving and coming back or reloading a previous save dont seem to work) *The guard you are supposed to talk to when you need to release Odahviin might have died while capturing the Dragon. This might happen because you did not use Dragonrend soon enough. (encountered on PS3, 360 and PC) *If you attack Odahviing when he is captured but you haven't talked to him he will attack you and when you relese him you can't kill him either. This happend to me and i depleted all his health he began to spin around and my carachter woulden't be able to move. Reloding and capturing him again will work to fix the bug. *May or may not be proven, however if you depart on Odahviing's back and your follower it somewhat far away from you (may occur when jumping off of stairs after telling the guard to release Odahviing), then you you arrive to Sovngarde, your follower will not be present. After eventually defeating Alduin and arriving into the Throat of the World, the follower still wasn't present. I'm not sure if this is a bug, however it was encountered on the PC. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Quests